<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smiling Crimson by Coffee_and_Prozac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261343">Smiling Crimson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_and_Prozac/pseuds/Coffee_and_Prozac'>Coffee_and_Prozac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Dream Smp, Gen, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Torture, My Favorite Color is Blood, Pandora's Vault, Phil Watson Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Philza's Gone - Crab Rave, Please Kill Me, Prison, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), c!Dream is a Little Bitch, dream smp prison, send help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_and_Prozac/pseuds/Coffee_and_Prozac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm drives Techno home from his hunt early. Something worse drives him out again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Empty Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Internet!<br/>- I swore on my life I would never write fanfiction-- this was supposed to be writing practice but my brain said no.<br/>- I have never written anything like this before.<br/>- The brain-rot is all-consuming.<br/>- Send help.</p><p>P.S. I’m looking to improve— leave me a comment and let me know what you think! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The heavy cedar door sat squarely on its hinges, rattling quietly against the flurry of blows dealt by the winds outside. The rest of the house stood eerily still. The pictures on the ground and the bundle of cloth that lay at its side— even the dust that drifted in the dim grey light did so slowly, chilled to near stillness by the frigid air. The fireplace in the corner sat cold and hollow, the ash within gently stirred by the drafts from above.</p><p>A set of footsteps crunched closer on the thick carpet of snow outside, slowing to a heavy halt before the wooden door swung open with a weighty rattle. Technoblade stepped inside with a tired sigh, turning in a hurry to shut out the gusts of frigid air that followed behind him. He muttered something about a draft as he brushed the snow off his clothing, then set about getting comfortable, removing his heavy cloak and setting his crossbow down against the doorframe.</p><p>“I’m back!” he called out absentmindedly, leaning on the wall as he wrestled off one of his boots. Phil probably wasn’t expecting him so early, but the storm had cut today’s hunt short. Techno managed to yank his foot free with a grunt, and moved on to the next as he spoke again. </p><p>“How’s the work on the beehive going?” he asked loudly, “This snow is really gonna slow us down if it doesn’t...” </p><p>He trailed off with a searching look around, noticing for the first time how very still the house was.</p><p>“Phil?”</p><p>Techno stood up and hobbled down the hall, right shoe still firmly stuck to his foot, as the earliest whispers of uneasiness began to creep into the corners of his mind.</p><p>“Phil?” </p><p>Silence, cold and harsh as the storm outside, was the only reply. </p><p>Phil had to be inside. He wasn’t stupid enough to go out in a storm like this alone. And he had no need to. </p><p>Techno scanned the living room with mounting urgency, eyes darting over displaced furniture and shattered windows before zeroing in on a cloth bundle lying green and rumpled in the corner. He strode over to pick it up, realization flooding the pit of his stomach, along with a growing desperation to be wrong.</p><p>Techno stood there in the corner, deathly still, staring down incredulously at the bundle in his hands while the world fell down around him. His quickening breath cut through the freezing air in ragged bursts as the voices in his mind confirmed the worst to be true. </p><p>Echoing.</p><p>Repeating.</p><p>Weaving in and out, louder and louder.</p><p>
  <em>“Philza’s hat.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is Phil’s!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Philza’s hat.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Phil’s hat.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is Philza’s.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s gone.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s gone, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s gone, he took him.”</em>
</p><p>And among them, dripping with poison, spoken with more clarity and furious finality than all the rest combined, a single name:</p><p>
  <em>“Dream.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pandora's Vault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The Blade willed the voices to quiet as the effects of the potion began to set in. Any louder and attention would be drawn to the both of them, and he’d made it too far to be noticed now. A muffled whisper seemed to be the best they could manage, so he made his peace with that and gathered the last of his things before draping his cloak over Carl’s back, watching as its shimmering edges melted into the landscape along with, it seemed, Carl himself. Only the horse’s head was visible now and, even then, only if you knew where to look. At the very least, Ghostbur had remembered how to brew proper potions. </p><p>Techno waited for the last of the visibility to leave his hands, sheathed his sword, and readied himself to scale the obsidian walls.</p><p>
  <em>I’m coming, Phil.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>---------------------------------------</strong>
</p><p>The hunter had spared no expense. The prison’s exterior was beyond foreboding—  Its pitch black walls loomed grimly among the mists swept up by the sea below, and the watchtowers along its flank had been a hell of their own to evade. </p><p>But the inside put the very depths of the Nether to shame.</p><p>A muffled gasp escaped his lips, and Techno felt the strongest of the whispers begin to break free. He grit his teeth, doing what he could to reign them in. </p><p><em>“Not now,”</em> he told them sharply. </p><p>
  <em>“Not yet.”</em>
</p><p>Crouched on a ledge overlooking the entrance, Techno rolled back his aching shoulders and brushed his dampened hair away from his eyes. As much as he enjoyed a challenge, making it inside had been...well...challenging— to say the least. Covered though it was, the bitter winds had worn his face raw during the climb, and the icy rain had spared few of his belongings from its touch. That being said, as much of a relief as it was to escape the storm outside, the inside of the fortress was a far cry from comfortable. Ranboo hadn’t overstated its formidability. Techno had never believed in them personally, but even he had to admit that making it out of the place in one piece was going to require nothing short of a miracle. <em>A miracle</em>, he thought, <em>and enough invisibility to cloak a small army.  </em></p><p>As if on cue, he noticed a faint outline beginning to reappear around his figure, and downed another vial before it could come into focus. The potion was brewed to full strength, and he’d brought enough of it for both him and Phil— and then some— but he could only assume Dream had considered forms of magical concealment and taken measures to prevent them. They couldn’t rely on the potions alone to escape. They would need to move strategically and, frankly, a stroke of sheer dumb luck wouldn’t hurt their chances either.</p><p>Techno unsheathed his sword, took a deep breath, and leapt onto the ground below without another sound. 
This was going to be interesting. </p><p>
  <strong>---------------------------------------</strong>
</p><p>Cordial architecture aside, what stood out to Techno most was the curious lack of guards stationed around and throughout the structure. What few guards he had encountered thus far had been easy enough to dispatch silently— or simply oblivious enough to pass by undetected. Dream had that much faith in his precious prison, did he? Techno scowled. That, or he had chosen to concentrate his forces closer to the holding cells. The prison’s appearance would be enough to dissuade any sane person from approaching. At that point, what use would extra security around the perimeter be? </p><p>Techno froze at the sound of approaching footsteps. He’d assumed correctly. Security was increasing as he approached the center of the stronghold. The guard turned the corner. Techno waited for an opening
to cut them down, doused them with invisibility, and left their body propped against the corridor wall, away from the walkway. The potion was still working. That was a good sign. </p><p>The murmuring grew louder with every step, Techno could tell he was getting close. From what Ranboo had mentioned…</p><p>Ranboo. </p><p>The voices stirred before resuming their belligerent hum. They had yet to reach a consensus on the man and, frankly, so did Techno himself. </p><p>In his own way, Ranboo truly was the most sincere among them. If nothing else, Techno had to appreciate his disregard for governing powers. Ranboo’s ability to choose people over the nations they stood for, and his willingness to compromise and understand, it’s what made the man his friend. But in the end, that same indecisiveness also rendered him a liability. Ranboo meant well, but his fickle memory and desire to please left him with a dangerous sense of naivety. He was sincere- more than any of them. But he was far from reliable. </p><p>Techno shook his head and let his thoughts resettle. There would be time for that later. For now, he would just have to take Ranboo on his word. He had no reason to lie to him about this...did he?</p><p>The corridor ahead branched off in two directions. Techno took the right without breaking his stride. From what Ranboo had mentioned, he could assume Phil was being kept near the stronghold’s center. At the very least, it made the most sense from a security standpoint. Dream wouldn’t want to risk Phil fashioning a means to break the obsidian, and after their last encounter, he certainly wouldn't put it past him. Dream was an arrogant bastard, but he was no fool. Numerous as they were, he learned from his mistakes. He learned and he adapted, and that’s what made him dangerous. Techno narrowed his eyes with a scowl. Dream would certainly learn from this mistake.
He’d make sure of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey y'all,</p><p>Thanks again for reading!<br/>I'll be back again tomorrow with another chapter. </p><p>Original art account: @Coffee_and_Prozac<br/>Feeling inspired? Use the hashtag #smilingcrimson and tag me so I can see your cool art!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reunion (pt.1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>READ NOTES</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys,</p><p>*beats rapidly expanding pile of overdue assignments back with a chair*</p><p>Uploading a really, really short one at 11:57 because:<br/>- I am drowning in work but am determined to technically uphold my promise to post a chapter a day<br/>- I think this stands on its own quite nicely<br/>- I am the god of this realm and you have no power here</p><p>The goblin who manages my sporadic sleep schedule says I'll probably be uploading the rest of this little section at around 3:00 am, so if you're an insomniac like me, work the graveyard shift, or just happen to live in the eastern hemisphere, you're in luck!</p><p>Hope you enjoy, and thanks again for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The massive door swung open with a groan of protest, and Techno peered into the dark ahead with straining eyes. Aside from the dim violet sat pulsing in its center, the room was nearly devoid of light. His eyes struggling for purchase, Techno took a cautious step forward as he blinked the scene into focus, slowly pulling the hunched figure ahead into view. At the sound of approaching footsteps, it shifted with a rattle, shallow breath quickening as Techno drew closer. He came to a halt a few feet away, and felt his stomach turn.</p><p>Philza knelt there among the soft, violet light, dark and disheveled, his wings a ruffled mess bound in iron. His arms, hanging enchanted and chained to either end of the circular cell, forced his head down low, and cast his grim face in shadows. They danced wickedly as he moved to speak. There was defiance in his voice, but Techno could tell what little strength it carried with it took effort to muster.</p><p>“What is it this time?” Phil growled. Judging by his tone, he wasn’t expecting an answer. He kept his icy gaze trained on the floor in front of him, his face hidden behind a curtain of muddied golden hair.</p><p>“Well,” Techno began, grinning as Phil’s head shot upwards at the sound, “I was out for a stroll in the middle of a storm, when I realized my beekeeper had been slacking on the job. So...” he unsheathed his sword and knelt to cut the bindings with a grunt, “I figured I’d go and have a word or two with his new employer, and see what the hell all that was about.” </p><p>Phil stared up at him, dumbfounded, his expression caught in a struggle between relief and sheer bewilderment.</p><p>“How did you—” he began, but Techno quieted him with a wave of his hand. </p><p>“I made a friend. I’ll tell you later. Let’s just— Ugh, finally.” The first bond broke with an angry hiss, the last of its magic dissipating in the grimy air. Techno moved on to the next.</p><p> “Let’s just get out of here first, ok?”</p><p>Phil chuckled incredulously. It had weakened since he’d heard it last, but Techno was relieved to hear his father’s laugh hadn’t lost its heart. </p><p>“You’re fucking insane, Techno,” Phil whispered with a stifled grin, trying (and failing miserably) to look as disapproving as possible, “You’re out of your goddamn mind, mate.”</p><p>“Learned from the best,” Techno replied with a smirk. “Now come back and do your job, old man. I need to replace all the potions I used up to get here.”</p><p>The last of the chains severed with a choked sizzle, Techno helped a shaky Phil to his feet, draping the man’s arm across his shoulders and lifting him the rest of the way when he struggled to stand. </p><p>Techno grimaced, working to quell the surge of anger in his stomach and the flood of voices that accompanied it.</p><p>
  <em>Philza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Phil.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Someone hurt Phil.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream did this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kill him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kill Dream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kill him.</em>
</p><p>Techno took a deep breath. Philza was in worse shape than he’d anticipated. He couldn’t make the climb down, not like this.</p><p>They would need to find another way out.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I draw and animate stuff too!<br/>Follow me on Instagram @Coffee_and_Prozac to see it.<br/>Feeling inspired? Use the hashtag #smilingcrimson and tag me so I can see your cool art!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reunion (pt.2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rations are dwindling.<br/>Due dates are approaching.<br/>Morale is low.</p><p>But alas,<br/>I will not be beaten.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their next best option just so happened to be their only other option. Save of course, for returning Phil to his cell and abandoning the idea altogether.</p><p>The prison was surrounded on all sides by freezing waters, aside from a single stone bridge that stretched from the mainland to the fortress’s only entrance. An entrance which was, of course, positively swarming with security.</p><p>Still, in what Techno could only describe as an astronomically convenient oversight on its architect’s part, there remained a narrow stretch of obsidian around the building’s perimeter. In calmer weather, it was wide enough for a small patrol to traverse. In the current conditions, it had been just wide enough for one deranged individual in particular to skirt along the building’s flank to a less discreet area. Techno had gotten utterly drenched— not to mention nearly thrown against the rocks below— in the process, but after that it was simply a matter of climbing the obsidian walls and commandeering one of the watchtowers before making his way inside.</p><p>Simple.</p><p>Originally, Techno had planned to make his way back to the watchtower through the path he’d cleared on the way in. From there, weather permitting, Philza could glide the both of them to shore, where Carl stood at the ready. If not, they would climb down just as Techno had made his way up. But Techno could tell at a glance Phil wasn't going to be strong enough, certainly not if the storm outside hadn’t let up by now.</p><p>Teleporting seemed the obvious solution, and Techno had brought along a hefty supply of ender pearls just in case— he had even used a few to expedite his entry— but the area they needed to reach was so narrow, and the path downwards nearly entirely obscured by the mists. One faulty throw and he and Phil would fall victim to the treacherous terrain. The waves were enormous, and the waters were freezing. A trident couldn’t save them both, let alone keep them warm on the journey home.</p><p>But…if they could still teleport inside the prison at least, then maybe pairing that with the invisibility would be enough of an advantage to…</p><p>Techno scowled, glad for once that the room was dark enough to mask his expression.</p><p>He hoisted Phil a little higher on his shoulders and readied another vial of invisibility.</p><p>There was no other way.</p><p>They were headed out the main entrance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Gateway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not dead, I promise!</p><p>This is going to have seven chapters total- I am a liar and a fraud.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Techno readied two vials of invis and offered one to Phil.</p><p>“Ok Phil, here’s the pla—" He was cut off by a deep rumbling. “What the hell w—”</p><p>The ground beneath them lurched. Techno nearly fell over trying to keep Phil steady.</p><p>“Um. Phil.” Techno could just make out his father’s widened eyes through the dark. He looked like he had seen a ghost. One he didn’t recognize, at least.</p><p>“Phil, what the fuck was that?”</p><p>  “I have no ide—”</p><p>“Well in that case,” Techno interrupted, “We aren’t sticking around to find out. I’ll tell you the plan on the way.” He was already halfway to the cell door.
“Shall we?”</p><p>
  <strong>---------------------------------------</strong>
</p><p>They had been walking in cloaked silence for a while when Techno felt Philza move to speak.</p><p>“Techno…” he whispered slowly, “Did you do something stupid on your way in?”</p><p>Techno blinked. “Huh?”</p><p>“As soon as you broke in, the ground started shaking. I just wanted to—”</p><p>“Jesus, Philza, do I look like Tommy to you?”</p><p>“I was just—"</p><p>““Yeah well ya’ see, Philza,” Techno continued mockingly, struggling to keep his voice down, “I was on me way in when I saw these cool discs sitting under high security and just decided to snatch ‘em up. Hell, I even went out of me way to set George’s house on fire while I was at it.”</p><p>“Ok, ok,” he could hear Phil stifling a smile, “I was just making sure. You seem on edge—"</p><p>“Can’t imagine why,” Techno retorted.</p><p>“—and I know what you’re like when you’re angry, Techno.”</p><p>Techno’s eyes stayed fixated on the hallway ahead.</p><p>“Yeah, well,” he muttered wryly, “soon Dream will too.”</p><p>Phil was quiet for a second. “Techno…You—"</p><p>“But let’s just shut up and get home for now, hm?” Techno interrupted, “<em>I’m</em> supposed to be retired, and <em>you</em> are just plain old. We don’t belong here.”</p><p>They turned another corner. Still no guards in sight.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Phil spoke up again.</p><p>“How are they?”</p><p>He didn’t need to elaborate. Techno knew he meant the voices.</p><p>“Well,” he replied flatly, “better now that I know you didn’t go and die on me.”</p><p>Phil scoffed. “Aw c’mon,” he whispered with a grin, “They’d never kill me. I’m too much fun.”</p><p>“You’re also a lot heavier than you look,” Techno grumbled, “I never would have guess—”</p><p>He was silenced again by the same deep rumbling as earlier. It had been drumming in the background on and off as they had made their way through the winding halls, getting louder as they drew closer to the gate. This bout ended as abruptly as it started, and the pair picked up their pace without another word.</p><p><em>What </em>was <em>it?</em></p><p>Had the storm outside managed to worsen? It couldn’t be footsteps. The thrumming was far too consistent, and footsteps alone wouldn’t be enough to shake the entire prison. Techno wasn’t even sure the storm could manage it, though judging by the racket, that might not turn out to be a stretch after all.</p><p>Footsteps or not, the noise was, at the very least, a convenient means of masking their own. Philza’s steps in particular were heavier than normal, and as much as Techno knew he was trying, they weren’t moving very quickly.</p><p>Not that it seemed to matter very much though; the two of them hadn’t encountered a single guard since leaving Phil’s cell. Techno had hardly seen any on the way in, and anyone unlucky enough to have been assigned to patrol the area now lay unconscious or dead among the winding hallways, cloaked by invisibility and propped up against the cobblestone walls. </p><p>Techno scowled. He couldn’t help but feel a touch cynical. Such an uncanny struck of luck offset by unexplained tremors didn’t bode well for the two of them. Either Dream had found himself severely understaffed, or Techno and Phil could expect an entire prison’s worth of guards waiting for them at the entrance. As much as Techno preferred it, he figured the former was unlikely. Just how many nether-plated idiots was he going to have to fight? If the floorplan Ranboo had provided was correct, they were about to find out.</p><p>“It’s just around this corner,” Techno whispered, “Wait here, I’m going to take a look.”</p><p>He lowered Phil to the ground as gently and silently as he could, then crept over to the end of the hallway, listening carefully for any footsteps or voices before peering cautiously around the corner.</p><p>
  <em>Only two?</em>
</p><p>Techno narrowed his eyes as his mind raced.  There was no way. During Ranboo’s visit, the place had been armed to the damn teeth.</p><p>The portal out was there alright. Dormant—which was fine, Techno had brought along a flintstone—and flanked by a single guard on either side. Aside from the hallway Techno and Phil were hiding in, the room was small and bare. There weren’t any walls for more guards to hide behind.</p><p>But <em>two</em>?</p><p>What kind of a facility lowered its security after gaining a prisoner? Had the few individuals Techno encountered on the way in been the “heavy security” Ranboo had been talking about? Techno knew the man was a bit nervous, but he had no reason to exaggerate that heavily.</p><p>
  <em>Two guards?...</em>
</p><p>Techno was turning away to report back to Phil when the rumbling started again. He froze for a moment after it subsided, ears straining, hoping the guards would provide some clue as to what was going on. When they said nothing, he continued walking, only to spin around again at the sound of an igniting portal. He crept back to the corner in time to see a rather agitated guard emerge from its glowing depths.</p><p>“About damn time,” they muttered bitterly, “I was fucking melting out there.”</p><p>Given the context, Techno assumed they were being sarcastic. But not long after, he felt a wave of heat rush over from their direction as a second guard made their way through the gateway.</p><p>But how? The gust had been strong enough to rustle Techno’s hair, which, much like the rest of him, was still damp. Damp, and cold. He thought back to his difficult climb up the watchtower. It had seemed like it was going to be storming for days out there. There was no way it could have stopped, let alone gotten that warm so quickly. Where could heat that powerful be coming from? Did the portal lead elsewhere?</p><p>As much as Techno hated to admit it, they were low on options, and he figured anywhere was better than back in that cell. He refocused his concentration on the conversation across the room. The same guard was still complaining.</p><p>“I don’t see why we had to wait,” they grumbled.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter,” one of the first two replied, “Just hurry up and get situated. The guys in the center block need a break too.”</p><p>Techno’s heart leapt to his throat. That’s where they had been keeping Phil.</p><p>He peered around the corner again, head racing. He couldn’t take all four of them, not before one had time to sound the alarm, anyway. But if he waited for the first two to leave, they would head straight for the center cell block. It was only a matter of time before they discovered the score of their colleagues’ bodies scattered among the hallways.</p><p>Still, the walk to the cell was a lengthy one. That was certain. Techno glanced back in Phil’s direction, glad his father couldn’t see him. The two of them should be able to make it out of here before the new shift even noticed their associates were missing. Techno furrowed his brow in frustration. He’d have to let them go.</p><p>He and Phil stood in tense silence as the two original guards made their way past them. Once they had gone, Techno loaded his crossbow and prepared to further ruin the second guard’s day.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay, you guys!<br/>Let me know if you enjoyed it!</p><p>c o m m e n t s    b r i n g   m e   p e a c e</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Footsteps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final chapter should be posted by the end of the night. Please take this to hold you over till then.<br/>Brace yourselves.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>As their new location warped into existence, Techno stepped out from the portal with Philza in tow and hurried to get his bearings.</p><p>They were standing at the far end of a large room, lined with obsidian like all the rest, but four times as warm, and with a much higher ceiling, likely built as such to accommodate the huge gate they had stepped through. It stood slightly raised and set into the wall, connected by a short set of stairs to a pathway leading to the room’s only entrance. There, a narrow hallway trailed off briefly before turning a sharp left.</p><p>Phil nodded his head towards the exit with a wry smile.</p><p>“I think it’s that way.”</p><p>Clearly, Techno wasn’t the only GPS in the family.</p><p>They made their way over to the doorway quickly and cautiously, then continued down the hall once they’d guaranteed it was safe to do so. The hallways here were similar to the rest in the prison, save for their higher ceilings. Despite being the only path out, the walkway wound its way through the structure so sharply that Techno and Phil were forced to slow down before each turn to ensure the path was clear. Just as before though, not a single guard to be seen.</p><p>This was too easy. Something wasn’t right.</p><p>As if prompted, a rumbling began to echo its way along the obsidian walls, this time from behind. It sounded different than the deep thrum from earlier, however. Less regular.</p><p>This sounded more like…footsteps. A lot of them.</p><p>“Uhhh Phil?...”</p><p>“Mmhm,” Phil responded through a pained grimace. He had already picked up the pace.</p><p>As the clamoring drew closer, the rumbling from outside resumed with a jolt that sounded almost mechanical. Techno grit his teeth as the combined racket rattled his skull, loosening his hold.</p><p>
  <em>They know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They’re coming</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kill them</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They’ll kill you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Phil.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They’ll take Phil again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They’re coming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They know.</em>
</p><p>They had noticed already? How? Techno had been sure to douse the guards left behind with invisibility just in case. Any passerby—and there couldn’t have been many—should have came across an empty post at worst. How would they--?</p><p>The ground lurched a final time as the worst of the rumbling came to a screeching halt. Once he reached the opening of the hall, Techno did the same.</p><p>Ranboo had forgotten something awfully important this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Scarlet Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The path had led them to the bridge outside after all<em>—</em> at least, what was left of it.</p><p>Techno felt his throat tighten.</p><p>The distant rumbling, the complaining guard, the obsidian perimeter. It all made sense.</p><p>The prison—the <em>entire prison—</em> was surrounded by a massive wall of obsidian. It had risen to its full height just as Techno and Phil had made their way outside, only to find half of the bridge had disappeared along with, it would seem, the entire ocean.</p><p>In actuality, the rising walls had pushed aside the water from the storming sea outside. Any that remained had been drained and replaced by a lake of burning magma. Dream had always entertained a flare for the dramatic.</p><p>Techno’s eyes watered in the suffocating heat as he scoured the surrounding area for another way out.</p><p>
  <em>What now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What do we do?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Philza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They’re getting closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The wall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Use it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Use the wall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pearls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Use them.</em>
</p><p>Techno reached for the bag of pearls at his side.</p><p>
  <em>“Two each should be enough.”</em>
</p><p>But his hand came up empty. The leather pouch was gone.</p><p>“Phil?” </p><p>Techno looked down with forced calm. </p><p>“Phil— Phil, I need you to do something for me. Can you fly us out?”</p><p>The commotion down the hall was getting louder, and fast. They’d have company soon enough, and as capable as Techno knew he was, Phil was hardly in fighting condition. </p><p>“Just to the ledge over there. I’ll take care of the rest.”</p><p>Techno felt Phil’s arm tense, and he hoisted it higher across his shoulders before nodding ahead to the watchtower.</p><p>“We just need to make it over the wall, Phil. Do you think—”</p><p>“I— I can’t.”</p><p>Techno’s heart sank. </p><p>“Please, Phil, I’ll carry you the rest of the way. Carl’s waiting outside. We just need to—”</p><p>“No, Techno. I want to. It’s…”  Phil tucked his wings further behind him as his gaze dropped to the floor, but not before Techno could get a better glimpse of their edges, and feel his blood run cold. </p><p>Tattered.</p><p>Singed. </p><p>Broken.</p><p>Mangled and ragged, Phil’s feathers ended abruptly along the outer lengths of both his wings. Marred beyond recognition, their blunted tips had been severed roughly— clearly— but not clumsily. </p><p>Calculated.</p><p>The noise near the entrance had quieted a few moments ago, but Techno hadn’t thought much of it until now. The guards were gone, but the doorway wasn’t silent. The thundering of armored boots had been replaced by a single pair of echoing footsteps. </p><p>Techno’s icy blood began to boil. He didn’t need to look back to know who it was. The last of the voices had broken free during the chaos a few seconds ago, but they were quiet regardless. They weren’t the ones demanding blood this time.</p><p>“Good to see you, Techno!” The familiar drawl echoed off the cold walls, eerily friendly as always. “I gotta admit, I had hoped—”</p><p>An arrow glanced off the side of Dream’s mask before he could finish. He’d hardly stumbled back before another strike jerked him in the opposite direction, knocking the bag of pearls he’d been flaunting to the floor. Techno barely noticed their way home tumbling into the lake of magma below.</p><p>“You clipped his wings,” he hissed fiercely, raising his crossbow a third time, “You clipped his wings, Dream.”</p><p>The hunter readjusted his mask with a scoff.  “Of course I did.” He smirked. “I’d already gotten rid of Tomm—-”</p><p>A deafening crunch cut his snide remark short. </p><p>Techno had abandoned his first tactic altogether, choosing to rush forward and bludgeon Dream’s face with the end of his crossbow instead. Dream hit the ground hard.</p><p>“You—” He was silenced again by another hit. </p><p>And another.</p><p>And another. </p><p>Casting aside the crossbow, Techno brought his fists down again, and again. He wasn’t speaking any longer, his words had long been replaced by a string of savage howls. The third or fourth strike split Dream’s mask in two. The first half flew over the edge of the narrow bridge, but the second clung to the side of his bloodied face as Techno drove home blow after heavy blow, the voices growing louder with every strike. </p><p>
  <em>Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. KILL HIM. KILL HIM. KILL HIM. He’s smiling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s smiling.</em>
</p><p>Techno’s heart dropped to his feet, and he spun around, arms raised— and far too late. The sound of a sword piercing flesh rang out, all too familiar. The steady dripping of blood followed suit. Onto the ground. Off the edges of the bridge. Scarlet and silent, it wove its way among the scattered fragments of Dreams shattered mask. </p><p>“Damn it,” The hunter mumbled weakly from behind a broken Techno, who would have been surprised to hear him breathing. At least, if he wasn’t…</p><p>“I really thought I had you this time,” Dream continued. He didn’t bother trying to lift his head off the floor. Just lay there, spread eagle on the cold obsidian, as the slow stream of crimson reached his body. It crept up to his battered face, pooling around him, mingling with his own. Techno watched in horror as they swirled into one.</p><p>Dream’s blood…</p><p> </p><p>And Phil’s.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p><p>And that concludes my first ever fanfic.<br/>I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for your loss.<br/>I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm thinking about writing more in the future. If that sounds like something you're interested in, please let me know in the comments!<br/>The future is in your hands now.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey kids,<br/>I wrote that!^<br/>Let me know what you think in the comments, and stay tuned! I'll be uploading a chapter a day (total of 4-5) 'till I get to the end and break your hearts. Thanks for reading! :)</p><p>I draw stuff too!<br/>Including art for this!<br/>Follow me on Instagram @Coffee_and_Prozac to see some cool art stuff!<br/>If the story leaves you inspired, use the tag #smilingcrimson, and tag me in your post so I can see your cool art!</p><p>-- just some dood</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>